


Lawyers in the Streets

by Watthefuckidk



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also so done w/ it, Enemies to Lovers, Found Family, Idiots in Love, Judge!Copley, Law Clerk!Nile, M/M, Miscommunication that makes you weep, Nile is living for the drama, POV Nile, POV Outsider, Pro Bono work, Quynh is alive and lovely, joe is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watthefuckidk/pseuds/Watthefuckidk
Summary: Joe works under Andy in the pro bono division of a large firm, Nicky defends the Secretary of State among others, who Joe tends to sue a lot. Somehow, and definitely not because of the head clerk Booker, they end up in Judge Copley's courtroom far too frequently.In which Nile is a law clerk, Booker and Andy are scheming to finally get these two knuckle heads to sleep together, and Copley wants to know why the hell these idiots keep arguing as foreplay in his court room.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 117
Kudos: 596





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! To everyone coming from "From Italy, with Love" thank you so much for your patience!!! Excited to be working on this story, and many thanks to [nys30](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/nys30) for the inspiration! 
> 
> This will be a multi-chapter fic and I plan to update twice a week. 
> 
> (Also this is totally unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own)

Nile’s first day in the federal court house she was absolutely bursting with a healthy mixture of pride, fear, anxiety, and breathlessness. Fresh out of the University of Chicago Law, she was going to spend the next year clerking for fellow Chicago Law graduate Judge Copley. Apparently he had high expectations, but was kind to his clerks and fair in his rulings. 

Nile was a first generation law student, so landing a coveted clerkship in the Northern District Court of Illinois had her mother and brother telling the neighborhood about her accomplishment. If she did well during this year, she could be free to apply to the Seventh Appellate (the court the District Court appealed to), or even try for the prized Supreme Court clerkships. If she wanted to get into big law (what they called the largest of firms), she would be welcomed into any of the appellate divisions at the many firms in Chicago, all of which offered very competitive salaries. 

Security was a pain to get through, as all of the new clerks were arriving at the same time on their first day. They were brought through metal detectors and asked to pass their bags through a scanner, which added to the process considerably. Eventually, she made her way into the conference room that would serve as their orientation space for the majority of the first day. Amused, Nile thought that she felt more like she was in freshman year orientation than the federal security and protocol trainings she knew these to be. 

She chatted with some of the people around her as they filed in, knowing that most of them were at least as nervous as she was. Some people hid it behind easy smiles and conversation, others through sneers and condescending name drops, but Nile knew they would all level out the longer they were here. They may not really work together in a traditional way, but there was no reason to not be friends. 

The group of them all settled in, and one of the most lawyerly looking women she’d ever seen took the stage. This, she realized, must be Chief Justice Pallmeyer. One of the last Clinton appointees, she was what was considered an ‘iron lady’, the nickname given to the first generation of female judges appointed to the court. She was Japanese, and despite being clearly very old, was as sharp and to the point as her reputation claimed. 

“You should all be very proud of yourselves for reaching these positions. You work, from now on, will not be graded with letters, but with real world consequences. It is in your hands to see the legitimacy of legal argument, the reality of differing facts presented by arguing parties, and most importantly, in which direction the arch of justice leans. 

We judges rely on you. On your minds, your stamina, and your commitment to justice, in order to do what we do. For that, I thank you. While you are with us you will learn, there will be many experiences where you question your ability or your intelligence. You see, not all that is to be learned is to be learned out of a book. These experiences, too, are a part of learning.

I hope to see you all at the functions we have planned throughout your time here. Until then, you are always welcome to sit in on my courtroom. Welcome, and good luck to you all.” 

The room applauded with more than polite vigor, and Nile was glad to see someone who believed that being in law was more than just litigating differences between two parties. Sometimes, in the elitism that was law school, the message of justice and helping was lost behind arguments of debt and greed. Many of her law school friends now worked for firms whose primary purpose was to protect large companies. If fact, that was the purpose of most large firms. 

Some, like Perkins Coie or Merrick, had pro bono departments that worked exclusively on justice cases. Prisoners who could not afford a proper lawyer, small businesses who needed legal counsel, immigrants looking for assistance, the number of people in need of legal expertise who could not access it was astronomical. The number of people who didn’t know they needed legal assistance was even bigger. These reasons were why Nile wanted to go into law. One of those big law pro bono departments would be Nile’s dream, she could ignore the sins of the larger office if she was able to take their money and do real good with it. Being paid an actual salary wouldn’t hurt either. 

Shaking her head to focus herself and dispel her wandering thoughts, she tuned back into the training, where a head clerk was explaining how their filing system worked. Dutifully, she took out her notebook to jot down notes, she didn’t get as far as she had by not being thorough. 

\---

Her first day was an absolute let down, to be entirely candid. She had tried her level best to stay upbeat about the trainings, but they were easily some of the most boring and tedious things she had ever sat through, and she’d sat through contract law for a full year. Lunch was provided, but it was brought to them in the room, and she was beginning to feel as though there wasn’t anything else to the court house but this room. 

Finally, around 4:30, they finished and released them. Nile checked her watch, the majority of her coworkers were filing out the door or attempting to get their security badges before the building closed. She was just deciding whether or not to try her luck at getting into Judge Copley’s chambers without her badge so she could see the desk she’d worked so hard to get when the elevator doors in front of her opened. Inside was a man in a slightly rumpled suit with blonde hair. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

“Good, I had someone email me when you got out.” 

“Mr. Le Lirve, I was about to come up and see if I could get into chambers.” 

“Please, call me Booker.” He held open the elevator door as she got in, and held up his security pass to go to the thirteenth floor. Sebastian Le Lirve, or Booker, was the Head Clerk for Judge Copley. Each judge had one permanent clerk, the rest they hired year to year, usually fresh out of law school and ready to grind. Some judges let law students intern in their offices over the summer, but Booker had told Nile that the Judge hadn’t been planning on it this year. 

“I know their induction in the worst, I promise the rest of your year here won’t be as boring.” He told her as the elevator ascended. “I do have a treat for you though. We have a hearing on a motion for dismissal with two of my favorite attorneys. It’s a voting rights suit against the state so it’s between Perkins’ pro bono lawyer and the representation for the Secretary of State, an entertaining end to your day.” 

They had exited the elevator while he spoke, and bypassed the large courtroom doors for a smaller one to the side of it, which Booker swiped them into with his ID. It led to a long hallway, with doors on the left. They walked the entire way down, which ran into a wider hallway with more mahogany doors, and turned the corner to the right. Booker stopped at the door with a brass knocker. 

“We already started, there are seats against the wall, you can sit there and if you need to leave early that’s okay.” He told her, but didn’t give her a chance to respond before swinging the door open and walking right into Judge Copley’s courtroom- from the Judge’s entrance. 

Nile collected herself as quickly as she could and walked to the seats against the wall. The Bailiff was sitting in one, looking slightly bored, and she put a seat between herself and him before taking in the room. It was huge, with tall ceilings and mahogany walls, seats, tables, chairs, and podiums. She was in the area separated from the audience by wooden barriers and waist high swinging doors. Two heavy tables were on either side of the open space, both littered with papers and binders. Two podiums were in front of the tables, which in turn, were in front of the large judge’s bench. The witness stand on the left was empty, and Booker was taking his seat at the desk station on the right. Behind him was a woman taking the court record. 

Judge Copley, when her gaze finally reached him, was much younger than she’d realized. She had interviewed with Booker and, though she knew the Judge made the final decision, had never met him. Behind his bench the wall was entirely a stormy grey marble, with insignia of the court above his head. It made an intimidating sight. His gaze flicked over to her and he smiled and nodded subtly for a moment, before turning his attention back to the lawyers standing at the podiums in front of him. 

“Your Honor.” The curly haired man on the left said. He seemed to be continuing or wrapping up an argument he had been explaining before Nile entered. “The motion for dismissal simply cannot be granted on the basis that DA Genova posits. My client is a citizen of the state and as such has the Constitutional right to cast his ballot in a way that will not endanger his health or the health of his family.” 

“Objection. There is no evidence that Mr. Jones’ health issues would endanger his family should he vote in person.” The other man, which Nile had a better view of, sounded as if this was not his first objection. 

“Noted.” Judge Copley said. “Mr. Al-Kaysani please note that it is drawing nearer to five and this hearing was scheduled to be done now.” 

“Of course your Honor. In closing, I will simply say that the gratuitous claims that Mr. Genova has cited have absolutely nothing to do with the standing of my client in the eyes of the law. He has every right to challenge this disturbing flaw at the District level in order to ensure no one goes through what he does. A dismissal based on the ground presented would not only be malpractice, but a slight of my client’s constitutional rights.” 

The other lawyer, Mr. Genova, sighed loud enough that it was picked up by the microphone in front of him. He leaned forward to respond.

“Your client’s constitutional rights are secure Mr. Al-Kaysani; it is his legal standing in this court of law that I am questioning along with, at this point, the legitimacy of your legal credentials.” 

Nile could hear the Judge’s sigh at that, but Mr. Al-Kaysani wasted no time in firing back.

“You’re drawing my legal credentials into question? How about your frankly shocking violation of human compassion when you suggested fifteen years for a simple drug charge last month? How about we discuss that?” 

The other man began before he could even finish his question.

“A suggestion that you negotiated down to five and you know those are the guidelines not me! And if you’re going to bring it up since when is almost a kilo of cocaine a ‘simple drug charge’?” 

“Gentlemen!” Judge Copley hammed his gavel several times. “If you would be so kind as to leave the bickering for when we are not in session.” He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. The lawyers continued to shoot daggers at one another, but remained quiet. At length, the Judge leaned forward again. “I am granting the motion for dismissal.” Mr. Al-Kaysani dropped his head and put his hands in his pockets. To Mr. Genova’s credit, he didn’t look triumphant, just sort of sad and something else Nile couldn’t identify from this distance. It wasn’t until Copley started speaking again that he looked away from Mr. Al-Kaysani. “Mr. Genova is right, Mr. Jones should take this up in County Court before bringing it to this level. His grievances are with the County Elections board, not with the Secretary of State.” He stood, and the Bailiff jumped to his feet next to her, Nile only a beat behind. “I’ll issue a fully written decision tomorrow morning. Thank you both for your oral arguments.” 

With that he swept out of the door Nile and Booker had come in. Booker and the lawyers began to gather their things. A tall woman with dark, cropped hair stood from the pews behind Mr. Al-Kaysani and went to help him gather up papers. 

“Head up Joe, we’ll take it to the lower courts.” Joe Al-Kaysani then. Nile thought as she grabbed her bag. The name rang a few bells, but she wasn’t sure where from. Mr. Genova had finished gathering up his things and paused as if he was going to approach the other lawyer, but thought better of it after he made eye contact with the woman. It didn’t seem aggressive, but more like an acknowledgement. Booker gestured at Nile to follow him, but Nile didn’t miss how Mr. Al-Kaysani watched Mr. Genova walk out of the courtroom.


	2. An Unlikely Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker causes mischief and Nile realized the court is only a telenovela when two specific lawyers are involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making it just under the week deadline! Thank you to everyone who read and commented on the first chapter! I'm trying to get two chapter updates a week, but this past week was absolutely insane. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“He is so frustrating. How is it that every case I take he’s there to argue against me.” 

“Maybe he has a crush on you.” Andy said dryly, taking a long sip from her drink as she looked around the crowded restaurant. She had taken Joe here after they had wrapped up what they needed to at the office and, despite the late hour for dinner, it was still quite crowded. 

“You're not half as funny as you think you are.” Joe informed her as he toyed with the food on his plate. 

Andy didn’t take it personally, Joe always needed some time to rant after being in the courtroom with the Mr. Genova. They’d been rivals all through law school, jockeying for first in class. Joe had come out on top, but only by the skin of his teeth. They’d lost track of each other for a few years after that until now. Now, of course, meaning the past year and a half that Joe had been arguing pro bono cases. Andy was the partner in charge of the pro bono department, but her relationship with Joe was much closer than it was with the others. Not that there were many others, it was a small department. 

She was knocked from her train of thought by Booker patting her shoulder as he returned to his seat. 

“Joe still ranting about Nicky?” 

He asked sociably as he settled in his seat. Booker had started his career in Andy’s department but had been hired on as Copley’s clerk not too long ago. The judge had taken an eighteen month leave of absence to care for his ailing wife, who passed from cancer a little over a year ago. Booker had helped run things in his absence, and was very glad the judge was back. Through some trick of fate, or Booker’s bored meddling, Nicky and Joe had been scheduled together in Judge Copley’s courtroom consistently over the next several months. 

“I do not rant,” Joe said pointedly. “I examine flaws in his arguments. It’s a legal exercise.” 

Booker hmmed in agreement and nodded, making eye contact with Andy as they tried to hide their grins. 

“Did I see a new clerk come in with you at the end there?” Joe asked. He really did seem to be done talking about his nemesis for the moment. Booker cleared his throat and nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah. New kid from UChicago, Nile. Great grades and mock trial experience, I think she’s going to do well. She was in training all day-”

“Poor thing.” Andy cut in dryly. 

“So I thought bringing her to something interesting at the end of it would make her more excited to come in tomorrow.” 

“You softy.” Andy mocked him, and he rolled his eyes. Joe smiled widely. 

“You should bring her around for lunch sometime this summer, is she interested in clerking or-?” 

“No idea.” Booker said honestly. “We haven’t had enough time to chat. I’ll schedule a lunch though, we’ve all got diverse backgrounds that could help her no matter what she’s interested in.” 

“As long as it’s not prosecution.” Joe joked. 

\---

Nile’s first two weeks at the court were much less eventful than her first day had been, which was saying something. Once Booker had given her a tour of the winding hallways and which doors required keys or her ID, he’d settled her down with some of the more straightforward case work that Copley had been assigned. In his absence, other judges had picked up the slack and now his schedule was slowly filling again. Nile had access to the court calendar for all of the judges, and she realized that it would take until mid June for his caseload to be comparable to the other judges in the circuit. 

To be honest, she really didn’t mind. It gave her a chance to understand the complex arguments that the lawyers filed. Some were well written and convincing, others twisting and intentionally obscure with their legal references. Having a law degree, she quickly learned, did not mean that you were a good writer that could make a convincing agreement. She was just in the process of pouring over a little used amendment to the U.S. Legal Code when Booker against the door frame of her office.

“How you holding up?” 

She looked up and took in the orderly mess on her desk. Both of her monitors were split screen, three code books were piled on the corner, the fourth open in front of her. Her notepad with notes was on one side, a mug with long cold coffee on the other. 

“I’ve been worse.” She told him honestly. He laughed, his eyes crinkling though his eyes stayed tired. It hadn’t taken Nile long to notice that he was always a little melancholy, though it was better whenever he spoke of his friends. 

“Sorry it’s been slow, things will speed up as the Judge gets more bench time.” Nile nodded, having assumed that to be the case. “Those lawyers that were arguing? On your first day?” 

“Mr. Genova and Mr. Al-Kaysani?” Nile remembered after a moment. Booker made an impressed face and shifted his mug to his other hand. 

“Yeah them. They’ve got a meeting with the Judge in-,” he checked his watch, “twenty minutes. Want to come and sit in?” Nile nodded enthusiastically. 

“What’s the meeting for?” 

“Judge Copley is going to be merging two of their cases since they’re really similar, neither of them know the other is bringing a similar case.” He shrugged. “I don’t think it’d matter if they did know actually.” 

“They hate each other that much?” Nile asked. Usually when there were twin cases in the same District it was in everyone’s best interest to merge the two. Sure it meant that one team would take the lead or the two would have to collaborate, but it saved a lot of time, money, and effort all around. Judge’s rarely had to order a case to be merged because if the two cases were really that similar, the attorney’s would’ve filed together by now. The fact that they hadn’t was a major oversight on both of their parts. Booker was shaking his head, looking into his coffee.

“I don’t know that hate is the right word. They’re passionate, that’s for sure.” He looked up at her. “I’ll send over the motions, meet me in my office in fifteen.” 

He left and Nile leaned back in her chair, thoughtful. Passionate was right, those two had been at each other’s throats, though the heat hadn’t stopped after the Judge had issued his ruling. Her computer dinged, and she minimized her other pages to look at the filed complaints. Booker was right, they were almost the exact same, just from different parties’ perspectives. Mr. Al-Kaysani was representing several different Native American Indian tribes who were suing an oil company whose spill had leaked onto their land. Mr. Genova was representing the Secretary of State, who was claiming that the company not only violated OSHA and environmental regulations, but their contract with the state to drill so close to Native land. Together, the suit would cover injuries incurred by the tribes and set a legal precedent for oil spills that were not directly on Native land. If anything, Judge Copley was doing them a favor by requiring them to combine the two, it would be a much stronger case together. 

Checking the time, Nile gathered her legal pad, pen, and highlighter before heading over to Booker’s office. She scanned in and pulled up short as Mr. Genova looked up as she entered. Booker’s waiting chairs were directly across from the door, and Nile hadn’t been expecting Mr. Genova’s sea glass eyes to be waiting for her. 

“Nile,” Booker gestured at the other man without looking up from his monitor, “meet Mr. Nicoló Genova.” 

Mr. Genova shot Booker an irritated glance but stood to shake Nile’s hand. 

“Please, call me Nicky.” He told her, his accent lighter and voice softer when he wasn’t arguing. “Booker has told me a lot about you.” 

“Oh has he?” She asked, taking her turn to shoot Booker an annoyed ‘you could have told me’ glance. He just shrugged and made a bad attempt at looking innocent. Mr. Genova, Nicky, either missed or ignored the exchange. 

“Yes, he said you are quick adept at your work and picking it up quickly. You should be proud, these kinds of cases can be difficult without a lot of experience.” 

Nile blinked for a moment, he seemed to truly believe what he said. She wasn’t quite sure how to respond to such a heartfelt compliment. 

“Thank you.” She replied, and Booker started talking. Nicky gave her a small smile before turning to give his intense attention to Booker. 

“-ing great.” Booker was saying as he walked towards the door that separated his and Copley’s chambers. “Now I’m going to go check that the Judge is ready. Joe usually arrives on the dot anyways.” 

“Wait Joe is coming?” 

A look of brief panic crossed Nicky’s face that only Nile saw before he tucked it away, but Booker was already through the door and shutting it behind him. Nicky sat down and looked at her as she stayed standing awkwardly. 

“I thought you’d know.” Nile said apologetically, though she wasn’t sure why she was apologizing. Booker was the one being an ass here. “Judge Copley wants you two to merge your oil spill cases.” 

Nicky just looked at her, his expression impossible to identify. Nile was suddenly worried that she wasn’t supposed to have told him, but mentally shrugged. He was going to find out in approximately five minutes anyways. At least now he had some forewarning, which he very clearly needed as he attempted to straighten his rumpled tie. 

“Here, let me-” Before she could move to help him, the door behind her opened and Mr. Al-Kaysani entered. Nile was between him and Nicky, so she took the opportunity to introduce herself cheerily before he noticed Nicky. She prayed Booker would come back quickly. 

“Mr. Al-Kaysani! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Nile, Judge Copley’s clerk for the year.” 

He offered her a sunny smile and firm hand shake, completely different than the serious man she had seen in the courtroom those weeks ago. 

“Nile! Nice to meet you. Booker’s told me you’ve been learning quickly.” 

“Apparently he’s been telling a lot of people that.” She joked weakly as Mr. Al-Kaysani looked around the room. 

“Where is he anyway-” He never finished his sentence, having just spotted the other occupant of the room. He didn’t look mad, Nile thought, just like he was shuttered as his laugh lines disappeared and his smile faded. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his voice devoid of emotion. 

“Same as you.” Nicky challenged, his accent thicker than it had been a moment ago. 

“That can’t be right, I have a meeting with Judge Copley about an oil spill case.” Joe told him, his brow furrowing. His face was still very expressive, despite the change Nile had just witnessed. 

“As do I.” Nicky said grimly. Nile could see the cogs of Joe’s brain whirring as he looked between her and Nicky, putting the pieces together. Before he could respond or ask anymore questions Booker poked his head back in. 

“Judge will see you now.” He told them. Nicky stood and gestured for Nile to enter first. She did, not wanting to spend more time in the tense atmosphere of Booker’s office. She gave a small wave to Judge Copley and took her typical seat in the corner as the two lawyers took the chairs in front of his desk and Booker took a seat perpendicular to them. Nile had to swallow a laugh at the image. Nicky and Mr. Al-Kaysani looked like school children brought before the principal. 

“Thank you both for coming,” Judge Copley said in his direct manner. “I know it was a last minute meeting so I’ll get right to it. I’m going to ask that you two merge your filings into one complaint. I don’t care who takes lead or if you work together, but I think you’ll find that the facts of the case as they stand now would best support you two together as co-Plaintiffs. If you agree and file an amended complaint by the end of next week we’ll be able to proceed to discovery fairly quickly.” 

There was silence in the room as everyone watched the two men. From her angle, Nile could only see their profiles, but neither man looked happy. 

“Your Honor I’m not sure that this would be the best course of action.” Mr. Al-Kaysani started, only to be cut off by Booker.

“Joe please just consider it.”

“I am convinced that this is in your best interest, your cases are almost identical.” Copley told him.

“I don’t argue that Judge, I’m just saying that Nick- Mr. Genova and I have an adverse history that would strongly affect our working relationship.” He looked to Nicky for backup, but the other man didn’t say anything so Mr. Al-Kaysani continued. “I just don’t think-” 

“If you make this decision because you two cannot work as a team then you are not the lawyers I know you two are capable of being.” Judge Copley said shortly. “You two have been arguing in my courtroom since I got back and any other judge would have tossed you by now but I find your passion refreshing rather than insubordinate so count yourselves lucky. If you two don’t-” 

“I’ll do it.” Nicky finally spoke up, having been silent until now. That stopped the Judge in his tracks. Joe, Nile was giving herself permission to call him that in her head, looked shocked, as did Booker, though he was quickly hiding it. 

“We can combine the cases, I’ll do it.” Nicky repeated, looking the Judge in his eyes. 

“I haven’t agreed to this.” Joe started, turning back to the Judge before stopping when Nicky looked at him. 

“But you will.” Nicky told him seriously. After having been the subject of Nicky’s intense stare just minutes ago, Nile could imagine how Joe was feeling. “You will because it’s the best chance your clients have at winning, and that is more important to you than anything you feel towards me.” 

Joe was silent for a long moment before the fight went out of his frame and he collapsed back into his chair. 

“Fine. We’ll do it.” He said at last. Nile found herself breathing a quiet sigh of relief. She hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath during the heated exchange. 

  
This was going to be a  _ very _ interesting case. 


	3. Followup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the case begins! Joe and Nicky grapple with their different styles while Nile is offered a huge opportunity. Meanwhile, Andy and Booker are up to their meddling ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Hope you're doing well- added a chapter to the total length because one of the chapters needed to be split up. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments! 
> 
> Enjoy!

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: Oil Spill Merge

11:30 am 

Hello Joe,

I apologize for emailing your personal address, but I did not think to get your professional one before you left after our meeting with Judge Copley. I would offer to have one of us take the lead, however, as the State has a vested interest in the outcome of the case I am required to take a more substantial role. If you would like me to take the lead let me know. I would like to filled a merged complaint by next Friday in order to begin the discovery as quickly as possible. 

Regards,

Nicky 

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

Subject: Oil Spill Merge

11:35

Nicky,

It is not in me to sit back in a case of mine, we can file as co-plaintiffs. I can send over a draft of the motion by EOD.

-Joe

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: Oil Spill Merge

11:38 am

Attachment: Merged_Oil_Spill_Complaint.docx

Joe,

I did not think you would. I took the liberty of reviewing your filing after our meeting and drafted the attached complaint. I look forward to your edits. 

Regards,

Nicky

Joe grimaced at his desktop. _Of course_ Nicky had already written a draft complaint, the man had been a complete workaholic in school, not that Joe was much better. Still, the petty part of Joe was chagrined that he’d been beaten to the draw. He’d had other meetings and a conference call after meeting with the Judge and it’d eaten up his morning. He hadn’t even had the time to let Andy know about the merger. 

He pulled up the complaint. It looked _long._ Joe had no doubt that it summarized their arguments well, but he had a lot of cutting to do to get it to a manageable length. Nicky was an excellent lawyer, but he didn’t have Andy breathing down his neck and telling him to _‘get to the point of the argument’_ every time he was submitting a court filing.

“I bet he’s doing this on purpose.” Joe muttered to himself, getting up to go see if Andy was in her office. The light above her door was green but the door was closed. It meant she was available but working so Joe knocked lightly on the glass. 

“Come in!” 

He stepped into her spacious corner office, the views of the city as phenomenal as to be expected at a premier Chicago firm. Her heavy desk was shoved into the corner with bookshelves decorating the wall behind her. To his right was a seating area with a couch and two comfortable armchairs separated by a coffee table on a red rug. Joe knew Andy hadn’t been the one to decorate the space, her wife was likely the one who had made these choices. 

“Hey Joe, just a sec.” 

She was typing rapidly as Joe took a seat on the arm of the padded couch. Her office was big, much bigger than his, but the space between them wasn’t massive. He only needed a few minutes anyways. She finished typing what Joe suspected was an email and hit send before swiveling her chair to look at him. 

“What’s going on?”

“Copley is merging our spill case with one the state is bringing.” 

“Same spill?” 

“Same tribe, same spill, arguing for breach of state contract, mandatory payment to the Native Nation, and payment to the State.” 

Andy whistled. 

“That’s a big case for the State to bring, It’s not like them-” She began.

“I’ll give you three guesses on who’s heading it.” Joe interjected. Andy looked at him, confused, for a moment.

“No way. He’s the one bringing this?”

Joe nodded, he could feel the hard line his mouth was in and forced himself to relax it. 

“Well they’re not going to let him take a back seat, and you won’t take one either.” 

Joe nodded again and Andy’s face broke into a smile, laughing at him.

“Looks like you’ve got a new partner Yusuf.” 

He _knew_ Andy wasn’t going to be sympathetic to this. She had thought their rivalry was cute at first and Booker had begun to talk her over to his meddling ways since then. 

“You’re the absolute worst.” 

“Would you rather I tell the State to take the lead?” She asked playfully, and he rolled his eyes. 

“No.” 

“Good, then keep me cc’d on those emails, I want to watch this in real time.”  
  


She was already turning back to her computer and typing again, meaning that she missed Joe’s second eyeroll. 

“I will do no such thing.” 

He told her as he left and she laughed, both of them knowing that he was lying. 

\---

To: Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov)

From: Andy Syth [ andy.syth@gmail.com ](mailto:andy.syth@gmail.com)

Subject: Scheming 

11:54 am

If this is your doing I’m 100% in. 

-AS

To: Andy Syth [ andy.syth@gmail.com ](mailto:andy.syth@gmail.com)

From: Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov)

Subject: Scheming 

11:56 am

I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about… but if I did then I’m glad to have reinforcements. 

Book

To: Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov)

From: Andy Syth [ andy.syth@gmail.com ](mailto:andy.syth@gmail.com)

Subject: Scheming 

11:59 am

Strategy wise they do suspect us.

-AS

To: Andy Syth [ andy.syth@gmail.com ](mailto:andy.syth@gmail.com)

From: Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov)

Subject: Scheming 

12:02 pm

I am working on that.

Book

\---

Booker put his phone face down on the table with the smile that he only uses when he’s been talking with one of his friends. Nile picked at her salad as he crunched on some chips. She moved the salad to the side and started on her sandwich. They ate lunch together more often than not, and oftentimes would grab a coffee together in the afternoons just to get out of the building for a moment. Nile had decided she liked Booker. He didn’t expect her to know everything right away, did his best to keep her updated on Copley’s schedule, and tried to get her time with Copley to chat about their cases. There were a lot worse head clerks she’d heard of. So long as she ignored some of his louder sighs and that he sometimes zoned out and forgot to zone back in they got along just fine. 

She’d already chewed him out for abandoning her in his office this morning. He’d apologized and actually seemed to mean it. 

“I didn’t know Joe was almost there, I promise.” 

He’d told her, and bought her lunch to make amends. They were sitting in a park a few blocks from the courthouse, eating in compatible silence and enjoying the warm weather while it lasted. 

“Do you live far from here?” Booker asked as he people watched. 

“No, like 15 minute commute? Not bad at all.” She told him after she finished chewing. He nodded and wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“That’s good, I might have some connections and work for you after normal hours.” He told her. She was touched that he thought of her commute home before broaching the subject. 

“Okay, yeah that’s fine.” 

He nodded as a determined jogger went by the table, one of the crazy businesspeople from the surrounding skyscrapers that jogged at lunch. 

“Would you be interested in an inside look at the case from this morning? I’ll be handling the paperwork so there wouldn’t be a conflict of interest.” 

“What would that look like?” 

“I could reach out to them and see if they’d let you in on a few meetings, take you to a deposition or two. That sort of thing. It wouldn’t be extra work on your plate, I just can’t guarantee it would be in normal working hours.”

She nodded slowly, thinking it over. That was another thing about Booker, he never minded when she took the time to think before giving an answer. On one hand, it would be more of a time commitment than the large one that she was already making, but on the other, it could be a valuable glimpse into the inside workings of a large case from the other side’s point of view. 

“That’d be great Booker.” He’d told her to drop the formalities weeks ago. “I’d love to.” 

“Great, I’ll email and let you know what they say.” He told her, picking up his phone and typing quickly. 

To: Joe Al-Kaysani [ jalkaysani@gmail.com ](mailto:jalkaysani@gmail.com) ; Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

From: Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov)

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

12:30 pm

Hey Joe and Nicky,

My clerk Nile is interested in your oil spill case, any chance she could sit in on some meetings/planning sessions? She’d stay out of your way and just wants to learn how the other side of things work. 

Let me know.

Best,

Booker

To: Andy Syth [ andy.syth@gmail.com ](mailto:andy.syth@gmail.com)

From: Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov)

Subject: Scheming 

12:31 pm

Plan in place, will fill you in at next happy hour.

Book

  
  


To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

12:32 pm

Joe,

I’m fine with Nile joining, but we should plan a meeting before inviting her no? 

Regards,

Nicky

To: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

From: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

12:33 pm

Nicky,

I’ll get the draft back to you by tomorrow, I’m doing a lot of cutting. If we plan to file Thursday we can say we’re meeting about discovery next Wednesday? 

-Joe

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

12:34 pm

If you are cutting a lot we should not plan to file until Friday, I will likely have edits of my own to add. Next Wednesday works.

Regards,

Nicky

To: Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov) ; Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

From: Joe Al-Kaysani [ jalkaysani@gmail.com ](mailto:jalkaysani@gmail.com)

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

12:35 pm

Booker,

We’d be happy to let her sit in on the case. We plan to file by Friday and will have our first meeting on discovery next Wednesday, would that work? 

-Joe

To: Joe Al-Kaysani [ jalkaysani@gmail.com ](mailto:jalkaysani@gmail.com) ; Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

From: Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov)

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

12:40 pm 

That’d be great! Thanks so much. 

Booker

To: Joe Al-Kaysani [ jalkaysani@gmail.com ](mailto:jalkaysani@gmail.com) ; Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov)

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

12:45 pm 

Booker,

Wonderful. If you forward her info I will send along a meeting invitation closer to the date. It would be at my office.

Regards,

Nicky

To: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

From: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

12:46 pm 

Love the executive decision-making, make sure I’m added to the invitation too.

-Joe

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

12:47 pm

If you had responded faster you could’ve chosen the location. I’ll put you on the list.

Regards,

Nicky

To: Joe Al-Kaysani [ jalkaysani@gmail.com ](mailto:jalkaysani@gmail.com) ; Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

From: Sebastian Le Livre [ slivre@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:slivre@district-courts-IL.gov)

Subject: Oil Spill Ride Along

1:00 pm 

Her email: [ nfreeman@district-courts-IL.gov ](mailto:nfreeman@district-courts-IL.gov)

Thank you both for this!

Booker

\---

Nicky sighed and looked over the last of Joe’s revisions. He had been _thorough_ in his editing. Nicky didn’t think he’d gotten feedback like this since his first year of law school. When he’d said cutting Nicky had imagined a lot of red lines through his arguments in place of Joe’s own. Instead, there were a lot of red lines through his arguments followed by succinct paragraphs of text bridging the difference between their points and culminating in a significantly more impactful complaint. As Nicky accepted the editing suggestions his paragraphs disappeared and the document shortened, though he did expand on some of Joe’s writing. Certain points, he had learned, had to be made in more than one way to ensure that the Judge understood the soundness of their logic. 

Joe hadn’t added research, and Nicky added in some citations that he thought would be useful precedent to discuss. Their two complaints had already been compatible, but the way Nicky had combined them he now found repetitive as opposed to reinforcing. Joe was a spectacular writer, Nicky had always envied that in school, but Nicky’s ability to find obscure precedent was unparalleled. Some, not them, would say that they would be quite a formidable pair together. 

_I suppose only time will tell._ Nicky thought as he accepted the last edit and added a few of his own. It was late Friday afternoon, and they had been exchanging this word document like blows in a sword match, ruthlessly and fast. Sparing no feelings on either end may hurt a bit in the short run, but it definitely made a better product. 

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

Subject: RE: Spill Edits Pt. 6

Attachment: Merged_Oil_Spill_Complaint_2.4.docx

4:13 pm

Joe,

Attached is the last of my edits. If you have nothing to add I will file at 5pm. 

Regards,

Nicky

From: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

To: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: RE: Spill Edits Pt. 6

4:30 pm

You made it longer again.

-Joe

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

Subject: RE: Spill Edits Pt. 6

4:32 pm

Some arguments are worth the words.

Regards,

Nicky

From: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

To: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: RE: Spill Edits Pt. 6

4:33 pm

As you’ve demonstrated. In court. Multiple times. 

This is good on my end, you’re okay to file.

-Joe

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

Subject: RE: Spill Edits Pt. 6

4:34 pm

I believe there is a saying about glass houses that could be applied here?

Filed. 

From: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

To: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: RE: Spill Edits Pt. 6

4:36 pm

I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. 

Thanks. 

-Joe

From: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

To: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

Subject: RE: Spill Edits Pt. 6

4:36 pm

Have a good weekend.

From: Nicoló di Genova [ NDgenova@illinois.gov ](mailto:NDgenova@illinois.gov)

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com

Subject: RE: Spill Edits Pt. 6

4:37 pm

You too. 

Best,

Nicky


	4. An Excess of Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nile learns some background on her two newest lawyer mentors and joins them for a long, but revealing, strategy meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thank you to everyone who read and commented on the last chapter!
> 
> I'm having a great time writing this AU, and please let me know if there's anything y'all want to see come to life either in this story or another one. (Thinking of getting into oneshots? Idk if there's want for that.)
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Hope y'all're well

True to Nicky’s word, Nile received a calendar invite to a discovery planning meeting early the next Monday morning. It included the address to his office, which was in a government building a walking distance from the courthouse. Nile told Booker that she'd gotten it over their lunch, this time in a crowded Vietamese restaurant. 

“I got the invitation for the discovery meeting,” she said. “It’s at three on Wednesday, am I okay to be gone then?” 

“Yeah you should be. The Judge doesn’t have any hearings in the afternoon.” He fished out another jalepaño from his pho and tossed it in Nile’s with his chopsticks. “Where is it?” 

Nile smacked him and fished out the pepper, putting it on the plate of bean sprouts between them. 

“Nicky’s office.” 

“That’s not far from here, it’ll be a pain for Joe though. His office is on the other side of downtown.” He elaborated at her questioning look. “Nicky probably did it on purpose, they like to goad each other.” 

“How did you three meet?” Booker took a minute to finish chewing before responding. 

“I was working under Andy, the short haired woman from your first day, I’m not sure if you remember her.” 

“Kind of, tall and thin?” 

“Yeah, I worked in contract law at her firm and had just switched over to her pro bono department when Joe and Nicky were L1’s. Andy did a guest lecture for Quynh,” Nile nodded, remembering the mischievous professor well. “And I tagged along. Andy inevitably dragged me and Quynh in for a debate and Joe and Nicky were just eating it up. That was early in the fall, and they both stayed in touch so when they started to compete to be summers in the spring they asked me to put in a good word. I did for both of them but the pro bono department only gets two summer interns and one of the slots was taken by a partner’s kid. Joe got the spot and Nicky went to work at the Department of Justice and well, you know how it goes.” 

Nile did know. The place that you worked at after your first, and hopefully second, years of law school basically cemented your career path. If you worked hard enough you’d be asked back to work a second summer, and if you impressed enough people after that, you were asked to become an associate at the firm. 

Finding a good placement your first summer was a big stressor for a lot of people. Nile had worked in a large firm both years that she’d hated. At the last minute she had applied to clerkships and been offered this one, which was the only way she could turn down the big law job while still paying off student loans and affording to eat. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do after this year, but that was a train of thought for another time. She shook herself out of those dark thoughts. 

“And you stayed friends?” 

“Oh yes, especially once I started working for the Judge and Nicky started heading his own cases. He’s young, but even the State knows talent when they see it.”

Nile hummed in understanding. 

“Oh actually that reminds me, Andy is having a BBQ in a few weeks and told me to invite you.”

“That was nice of her. She doesn’t know me though.” Booker waved a hand dismissively. 

“You know me, Nicky, Joe, and Quynh so you practically know her. Besides, there will be a lot of partners that you can network with and figure out next steps after your year here is done.” 

Booker made a good point, Andy and Quynh were big names in the Chicago circuit and had friends in many circles. Any event they threw would have a lot of people Nile should know. 

“Well thank her for me, I’d love to go.” 

“Great, I can’t remember the exact date but I’ll forward you the invite.” 

“Thanks Book.” 

He waved a hand again, focused back on his pho. 

\---

Nile arrived a few minutes early to Nicky’s office and would have been even earlier if not for the snaking, confusing hallways that seemed to be in every government building. His door was open and she knocked lightly on the frame, causing him to look up from his messy desk with unfocused eyes. 

“Oh, hello Nile. Is it that time already?” He checked his watch with a furrowed brow.

“Just before, are we meeting in here?” She gestured to the cluttered office. He had fit almost every volume of the U.S. Code into the small space, as well as many other legal books and binders shoved into the bookcases that covered three of the walls. The only window was on the wall where Nicky’s diplomas were leaned, as if he’d never put them up when he moved in. His back faced this wall, his desk hidden but solid looking underneath the books and monitor on his desk. 

“No, there’s a meeting room we can use down the hall. Please, sit.” He pointed to one of the uncomfortable looking chairs in front of his desk, which Nile took. 

“I wanted to thank you again for letting me sit in on this case, it’s very kind.” Nicky gave her a small smile, which Nile was realizing was a large one from him. 

“Of course, what I would have given to have seen both sides when I was a student. It is a blessing to provide the opportunity.” He leaned back in his chair, and it protested loudly. “Do you know what you are to do after your year with Judge Copley is up?” 

“I’m not sure yet. Booker has been offering me contacts but I’m not sure where I want my road to lead.” She replied honestly. He was easy to talk to. 

“What are you passionate about?” 

Nile paused, no one had asked her that in a long time. Nicky seemed to be content to wait while she thought. 

“I think I just want to help people,” She said at last. “A lot of people at school, they were in it for the money or something hyper specific but I just knew that I liked the law. I like law and I like helping people, so I guess I need to find something that bridges those two.” 

“Then I’d advise against working for the State.” 

Nile jumped at Joe’s voice. He was leaning against the doorway behind her, Nicky must’ve seen him come in but hadn’t interrupted her. His eyes were on Nicky and when she turned back around, Nicky’s were locked with Joe’s. Nicky sighed and looked back at Nile.

“There are many ways to try and do good in this world Nile. If you want to do it through the law there are many ways to do that too. We’d be happy to help you to find which one works best for you.” 

Nile gave him a small smile that he returned before gathering up his things in a much more business like manner than he had been using before. 

“If you’ll follow me to the meeting room?” He asked them both, turning sideways to avoid knocking shoulders with Joe, who was still standing with his arms crossed in the doorway. He had been looking down, but Nile saw his face painted with an emotion she could name as he turned to follow Nicky. She grabbed her purse and hurried to follow. 

\---

“This is getting ridiculous, you really can go.” Joe told her for what felt like the fourth time. 

“She said she was fine.” Nicky snapped at him before Nile had a chance to respond. She gave him a look and he put his hands up and went back to the white board behind him. She turned back to Joe.

“I’m really fine to stay, this is really interesting.” She told him honestly. 

Around her, the conference room table was littered with loose papers, binders of expert opinions, and legal volumes dotted with chinese takeout containers they’d gotten as a break after the first three hours. Nile wasn’t lying, it had been a _very_ interesting time. The clock on the wall was nearing seven o’clock and neither man was showing signs of slowing down. She stretched her neck side to side and shifted in her seat to take pressure off of her back and started writing down notes as the men resumed arguing, this time about which expert opinions to lean on most heavily. 

They’d actually been very on topic the entire meeting. Nile had worried that they would erupt into arguments about past cases or whatever events created the animosity that clearly ran very strongly between the two lawyers, but their arguments had been focused on the case and even those were fewer than she had prepared herself to sit through. 

Which was not to say that there had not been spirited debate between the two men, such as now. They were not without the occasional cutting remark from either side, but they were much more productive than their arguments. Nile found herself in a mediating position on more than one occasion and the two men sought her opinions freely, which both surprised and pleased her. Not many men in their positions would pay her any mind, much less ask her opinion on their current debate. 

Thus far they’d covered how long of a discovery period they would need, and how long they thought they would be granted. Nile had no idea how long Copley would allow, so she had no guilt about giving the men insider information. Once they’d established that (which took a full forty minutes) they’d moved on to what subjects to be focusing on. Some studies already existed, such as those commissioned by the tribes to discover the extent of the damage on their land or those done by the State to see what violations had occurred, but there were inconsistencies between some of them and while the facts of the case determined what legal arguments they could use, if they could find certain facts some very handy legal precedent would come into play. 

This issue had been under debate for thirty minutes until Nile suggested they review what information they had already, which she offered to help compile. She knew both the lawyers had probably poured over these papers while writing their complaint and preparing for this meeting, but it was her first time going over the specifics. She had known this case was big, but she hadn’t realized that this was easily the biggest thing on Judge Copley’s docket this year. 

While Joe had the formal tribal government listed as a plaintiff, he had individually registered about three hundred other people, including ranchers and reservation neighbors, as plaintiffs in the case. This meant that the Miami Nation, three hundred people, and the Illinois Secretary of State were suing one of the largest oil companies in the nation. This was going to get national attention. Actually, if they’d filed last week, it probably already was. 

“Hey guys?” Nile had asked, putting down one of the long expert opinions. Joe looked up, Nicky stayed writing on the whiteboard but turned his head slightly so she knew he was listening. “Has this gotten any media attention yet?” 

“We let our comms team handle that.” Nicky replied, and turned back to the white board to keep scribbling under the “pros” list for one of the expert reports. Nile turned to Joe, who shrugged.

“I’ve been so tied up I haven’t looked, we have a PR department and they haven’t emailed me anything so I’m in the clear for now.” He gave her one of his charming smiles. 

She had hmmed and returned to reading, only breaking when Joe had thrown down his work and demanded that they get dinner. Which pretty much led to now, where Nicky and Joe were back to the problem they’d started debating several hours ago, this time with more information to fuel the flames. 

“If we focus on the state report and the breach in contract we will have more legal standing to defend.” Nicky was telling Joe for the tenth time. “Once we win the case we can petition to have full damages paid to all plaintiffs because had Merrick not broken the contract none of their land would have been polluted anyways.”

“Nicky the same argument could be made in reverse.” Joe responded reasonably, with less fire than was in his voice when they’d started this. Nile could see that both men were tired. “If we prove irreparable harm on land they promised no harm would come to than we don’t have to go down the wild goose chase to find a smoking gun that proves Merrick intentionally ignored safety protocols.” 

“Which he clearly did!” 

“Of course he did! We just don’t have the proof!” 

Joe threw his hands up as Nicky started rustling through papers on the table. It only took him a moment to hold up the sheet he wanted triumphantly. 

“I quote: “The likelihood of this spill occurring without an intentional subversion of health and safety protocols is close to zero."” 

“Objection your Honor,” Joe said tiredly. “The expert report is speculative at best.” 

“Experts don’t speculate, they’re paid to hypothesize.” 

“No, they’re paid to find and state the facts.” 

“Can’t you ask for their documents during discovery?” Nile asked, honestly confused. Nicky rubbed his eyes. 

“Yes, technically.” 

Nile looked to Joe for more information.

“We can but Merrick’s lawyer, Keane, is one of the best. He’s way too smart to hand over something that would accidentally be incriminating.” 

“In a case like this, the best way to set up your argument is to work on what you already have. What we have is documents from Merrick claiming that they’re going to build a totally safe pipeline, but absolving themselves of repercussions if it turns out not to be.” 

“Which is why,” Joe continued from Nicky’s point, “involving the breach of contract is on sturdier standing legally. Technically, I could sue Nicky for endangering people by entering the contract in the first place…” 

“But the State wouldn’t be able to pay out nearly as much as Merrick would.” 

“And they can’t stage a clean up operation on the level of the one Merrick is currently undertaking.” 

“Is he trying to cover up evidence?” Nile asked. Joe and Nicky shared a glance and Nicky answered. 

“Somewhat. I think it’s more likely that he’s trying to gain back the good will of our clients.” 

“My clients.” Joe cut in, and Nicky nodded. 

“Joe’s clients. A breach of contract alone would be a much smaller case that would result in maybe a fine and a limiting of future contracts with the state.” 

“Which is why they were combined, because the Judge wanted to hand down a larger ruling.” Nile put together. She had known, of course, that their cases were stronger together. That being said, them laying out the potential repercussions of them alone versus together were stark. 

“That is one thing we can lean on.” Joe said wryly, and Nile gave him a questioning look. 

“The Judge is friendly to our cause.” Nicky told her. 

Looking at them, sitting side by side at the table and finishing each other’s points, Nile felt the anticipation of seeing them in the courtroom stirring in her gut. Booker had known them for years, seen them argue more than she ever had. No wonder he was scheming so hard to get them to work together. They would be a force to be reckoned with. They _are_ a force to be reckoned with. 

Joe looked at his watch and sighed. 

“Nile, it’s nearing eight you really should head home, you’re not able to bill hours off of this.” 

Nicky nodded in agreement with Joe. 

“I hate to say it but Joe is right, you have work tomorrow.” 

Nile almost laughed at their big brother routine, but managed to think of it as sweet and held her grin back, mostly. 

“Yeah you’re probably right, you guys going to stay?” 

They didn’t even look at each other as they nodded. 

“Okay,” she started to gather her things up, “don’t stay up too late yourselves.” 

They chuckled and, to her surprise, both got up to give her hugs as she left. 

“We’ll keep you in the loop about what we’re doing.” Joe promised her when he let her go and she turned to the door. 

“Thanks Joe. Night Nicky!” 

She saw him wave before turning back to the white board and didn’t miss how Joe’s jaw worked but his eyes stayed soft as he watched the other man. She wondered idly what he saw when he looked at the other man, his sleeves rolled up and shirt rumpled from a long day. She would bet good money it wasn't his hated rival. Maybe Booker was getting up to more mischief than she’d initially thought. She turned the idea around in her mind as she walked through the maze like corridors to the exit. As she got into her car, she decided that she quite liked it. 


	5. Two Misunderstandings and a Rash Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Nicky have their first hearing in front of Judge Copley with mixed results. Andy's BBQ has good food and better entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay WHO was going to tell my that I've been spelling Copley's name wrong the whole time?? I went back and fixed it. /facepalm/ 
> 
> As you can tell, this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own. (Thanks for sticking with me.) 
> 
> This chapter was a fun one to write, we're getting to the crunch time! Let me know what y'all think.
> 
> Hope y'all are happy and healthy!

Joe’s knee was jiggling up and down. It was the only sound in the echoing hallway, the overhead lights reflecting on the shiny tile and glinting into his eyes. He checked his watch again, on the edge of the uncomfortable bench outside the courtroom. The sign in front of the door read CLOSED HEARING in all caps, barring him from entering until the current hearing was over with. It must have been something to do with sensitive content, which could mean any number of things, but either way it kept Joe waiting impatiently in the hallway. 

Nicky was late. Well, to be fair, he wasn’t late yet. He wasn’t early though, which he usually was, and that made Joe anxious. He wasn’t even sure why he was anxious, he’d done discovery hearings before and could handle it alone if Nicky didn’t show, but the anxiety was crawling up his throat all the same. He wanted to present a united front, that must be what he was working through. It was his first case with a partner who wasn’t in his firm and Keane knew about their less than amicable relationship. Showing up competent and together would surprise him and give them the upper hand. 

Less than amicable, that was one way to describe it. He thought back to their long long night two months ago now, the coffee Nicky had fetched them once Nile had left and it was clear they weren’t going to stop anytime soon. The maroon mug Nicky had handed him was worn and the light blue spread eagle was almost worn off from too many washings. Nicky’s was also a UChicago Law mug, though his was an alumni version and much less worn. His hands had been soft but calloused along his pointer finger when he’d handed it to him, and Joe knew he had imagined his touch lingering, making sure that Joe had a grip on the mug before letting go. Nicky’s eyes had been bright in the soft light as he watched Joe explain the idea that had come to him in the other man’s absence, taking a slow sip of his own mug as he leaned back against the table. Nicky was taller than he’d remembered. 

“Joe!” 

Joe’s head snapped to the door in surprise, the memory dissolving into the air as people left the courtroom. Nicky was leaning out one of the doors.

“Joe, you can come in and set up now.”

“You had a case before ours?” It came out more accusatory than Joe had intended. Nicky’s face, which had previously been friendly enough, shuttered. He tried at levity. 

“I am a lawyer Joe, I have other cases.” 

“Well you didn’t tell me it was right before ours.” Joe hissed as he slipped by the other man into the courtroom. He wasn’t sure why he was being this way, of course he knew Nicky had other cases, but he would have appreciated being told that Nicky was facing back to back hearings. He didn’t want him tired and off his game. 

He strode up to the plaintiff’s table, where Nicky’s bag and papers were already settled, and began to set up his own documents. He saw Nicky come up to the table out of the corner of his eye and start to rearrange his own papers. As he exchanged binders in and out of his overfilled bag an expo marker fell out and rolled under the table towards Joe, who automatically bent to get it. It was the same marker that Nicky had used in their meeting, holding the cap between his teeth as he scribbled something down in his practically illegible script. 

“You’re going to get marker on your face if you keep doing that.” Joe had told him for the one hundredth time after Nicky had almost missed the cap in his mouth while trying to cap the marker.

“How do you think I got my mole?” Nicky had responded quickly but then froze until Joe laughed loudly in surprise at his joke. Nicky thawed, a light blush on his cheeks as he watched Joe laugh, chuckling himself. 

“Thanks.” Nicky told Joe, reaching across the table to take the marker back. His fingers brushed lightly along Joe’s and his hand flinched. Nicky gave him a strange look but continued to unpack. 

Joe felt hot. He fiddled with the tie of his suit but didn’t loosen it- he didn’t want to look unprofessional in front of the Judge. Nicky looked professional, his blue tie accentuated his eyes and his long hair fell attractively around his face as he reread a page. Across the podiums from them Joe could see Keane and his team setting up their papers as well.

“Joe? Joe are you okay?” Nicky had come around to his side of the oval table and was standing very close to him, speaking softly. He put the back of his hand to Joe’s forehead. His hand was dry and cool. “You’re running hot do you feel okay?” 

Joe jerked away from Nicky when he realized what he was doing. He took a full step away from the other man to put distance between them. 

“I’m fine Nicky.” His heart was racing, he felt faint. “Let’s just focus on our case.” 

Nicky’s eyes were concerned, but he nodded and went back to the other side of the table. Since when had Nicky shown concern over Joe’s state of being? Since when did he feel it okay to invade his personal space and check his temperature? Joe was having a hard time remembering the last time they’d snapped at each other. 

Maybe it was last month? When they’d gotten the expert testimony they’d requested back and gone over it with Nile? Actually that had gone quite well, Nicky had answered all of Nile’s insightful questions and Nile had impressed them both with her understanding on how the study’s results would affect their case. 

So then maybe it was that meeting six weeks ago when they’d decided to commission the study? That hadn’t been bad either come to think of it. Nicky had shown up with coffee and muffins like he knew that Joe had forgotten to eat breakfast and that his blood sugar would be low. 

Shit.

It must’ve been that meeting two months ago, almost to the day. The one where they’d left so late the building’s lights had been turned off and they were forced to use their phones to find their way out. Joe had woken up to an email from Nicky. 

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com  
From: Nicoló di Genova NDgenova@illinois.gov  
Subject: This Shit Sucks  
6:35 am

I feel as if I spent the night back in law school but have to wake up and work like a real lawyer today. I have decided this is entirely your fault. 

Best,  
Nicky

To: Nicoló di Genova NDgenova@illinois.gov  
From: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com  
Subject: This Shit Sucks  
7:05

I’m feeling great. 

Suck it up,  
Joe

He, of course, had not been feeling great.

Nicky gave him a small smile as Judge Copley strode in the room, Booker and Nile behind him. Joe frozen, his heart stopped in his chest. 

_Oh._

Oh _this_ is what the problem was. Oh this way so not good. This was so very _very_ not good.

_Oh fuck, I’m in love with the enemy._

Nicky took the podium, and Joe’s head went blank.

\---

The hearing went terribly. Well, not terribly terribly, but definitely not good. Booker had tried to hide his first and second facepalm, but by the third and fourth he stopped trying. To Nicky’s credit, he absolutely did his best and probably saved them from crashing and burning as they tripped over each other, repeated points that had already been made, and failed to counter Keane’s arguments completely on one particularly painful occasion. 

Nicky had been shooting him pointed looks the entire time, literally begging him to pull it together. This not only frustrated Joe further, but distracted them both from the points Keane was making. Finally put up with it, Joe had hissed at Nicky to stop it. In the middle of Nicky’s response about how thick headed Joe was being, Judge Copley had actually had to stop Keane and ask them to quiet down. Nile, ever loyal and a goddess of women, had even facepalmed in concert with Booker at that. 

In short, the case wasn’t blown, but judging by the look Copley gave them when he left, they definitely had to step up their game. Keane had been unsuccessful in his petition to have their expert opinions removed from the court record but he had managed to sneak in evidence of Merrick’s commitment to service and the environment that both Joe and Nicky would’ve contested had they been in a better state of mind. Joe hadn’t even looked at Nicky as he packed up his things and left the courtroom, but he’d felt his eyes on the back of his head as he left. 

Booker leaned over to Nile conspiratorially. 

“I think Joe has realized what Nicky has been trying to hide from him for so long.” 

Nile looked at Booker sharply as she helped him clean up Copley’s desk. Below them, Nicky was slowly gathering his papers, lost in thought. 

“He’s been hiding it this whole time?” 

Booker nodded sadly, his eyes on Nicky. 

“Yes, we will have to see what Joe’s answer is, now that he knows.” 

Nile turned to also watch Nicky. His jaw was clenched tight and he clearly wanted to be somewhere else. 

“Poor guy.” 

“Don’t feel too bad,” Booker told her. “I’m out a full $200 bucks to Andy if they get together in the next month.” Nile elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted. 

“You’re terrible.” 

\---

The BBQ at Andy’s house was in full swing by the time that Nicky got there, cars filling the driveway and parked down the street on both sides. He let himself in through the front and waved and a few acquaintances and said hello to some coworkers. After a pleasant but dull conversation with his boss’ wife he snuck into the kitchen, where he knew the extra drinks would be stored. 

“There’s frescas and whatnot outside you know.” 

Nicky spun to face Andy, his hands held up guiltily. The bottle of perrier in his hand was cold and already sweating. Nicky smiled and stepped forward to give Andy a hug. 

“I knew Quynh would hide the good stuff inside.” He told her once they released each other. She let her hand linger on the back of his neck while she took him in. 

“You look terrible. Heard Joe was a mess in court the other day.” She said at last, releasing him completely and hopping onto the kitchen counter in her wide legged slacks. Nicky shook his head.

“It was not all his fault, I was not in my mind either.” 

“Did you finally tell him?” Andy asked sincerely, meeting Nicky’s alarmed gaze calmly when he looked up at her. “You can’t tell me it’s been all hate this whole time, not when you two are-” she paused, looking for the words, “like you are.” 

Nicky looked down, fiddling with the cap of his bottle. He didn’t look up at her when he replied. 

“I didn’t tell him, but I think he knows. I- I messed up and got too familiar right beforehand and, well, he hasn’t talked to me since except for over email. Actually, not even that.” 

Andy sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back against the overhead cabinets. Her head landed with a dull thunk, mostly drowned out by the murmur of voices from outside and the music from the backyard. 

“He could not know.” Andy points out sensibly. “He’s been pretty normal at work, maybe he just had an off day.” 

Nicky fixes her with a look.

“Andy I have known this man through three years of law school and almost three years of fighting in court. Joe does not have off days.” 

Andy grimaced but nodded in agreement. She hopped off the counter and slung an arm around his shoulders. 

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.” She told him kindly, her eyes unusually soft. “But I’m very glad you’re at least admitting it.” 

“I have always admitted it.” Nicky told her seriously. “I just tried to keep it to myself.” 

She sighed and brought him into another hug, her hand stroking down the hair at the base of his neck gently. 

“Come on.” She let him go after a moment and took his hand. “Let’s get you some food.” 

She leads him through the dining and living room out the open backdoors into the cool fall air. It was late in the season for an outdoor party, but Andy and Quynh had gotten lucky with unusually warm weather for late September. Andy led him to the table piled high with food, much of it brought by other guests. 

“You have got to have the mac ‘n cheese.” 

Nile had appeared at his elbow, Andy having left at Quynh’s beckoning once she got Nicky a plate and piece of cornbread. 

“Oh? A specialty of yours?” He bumped her shoulder playfully and she smiled up at him. 

“Never share the recipe, it's that good.” She told him. He obligingly put a scoop of the pasta on his plate. She was right, most of the container was already empty. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked her, surveying the crowd that had spilled into the backyard. “There are seven partners to major firms in the yard alone.” 

“Enjoyment might not be the operative word.” She told him wryly. “I’ve laughed at more bad jokes in the past hour than I think I have in my entire life.” 

Nicky laughed loudly. 

“Networking is not fun, I agree with you there. Partners are required to have their sense of humor removed though, so let us find some sympathy in our hearts.” 

Nile scoffed but was interrupted by Booker coming up behind them before she could respond.

“That would explain Andy’s sense of humor.” He said with a smirk and the three of them began giggling like they were making fun of a teacher in grade school. 

“Careful,” Nile warned him. “With a reputation like hers I’d take some bad jokes any day.” 

“Who are you taking bad jokes from?” 

Andy materialized next to Nile, Quynh next to her with sparkling eyes. Both women were clearly in on the joke. 

“Andy! I didn’t see you-” 

“I’m sure she’s talking about Roberts my dear.” Quynh cut in with a smile and wink to Nile, who gave her a thankful look while the others chuckled and Andy made a doubtful noise. 

“I see you got some of Nile’s hit mac ‘n cheese.” Quynh told Nicky. “I’d love to try some but I’m lactose intolerant.” 

Nile was assuring Quynh that she would bring a lactose free version the next time, both women assuring her that she didn’t have to go to the trouble, while Nicky leaned over to Booker.

“Is Joe not coming?” 

Booker, to his credit, didn’t let his face give anything away and responded in the same low tone that Nicky had asked the question. 

“No, he’s at the grill. Back left, five o’clock.” 

Nicky turned, pretending to take in the crowd. Booker was right. There, manning the grill with a backwards baseball cap and fresca in his hand was Joe, looking comfortable and laughing at something one of the men gathered around the grill had said. His laughter caused his head to turn and catch Nicky looking, who quickly turned back to the group- his heart was pounding though he hadn’t been caught doing anything wrong. 

Andy and Quynh were called away to meet some guest’s new spouse and Nicky was minimally participating in Booker and Nile’s conversation when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He knew without looking who it was, but acted surprised when he turned around all the same. 

“Joe! I am glad you could make it.” 

“Thanks, I’m glad you’re here.” 

Nicky looked back to include Booker and Nile, but the pair had disappeared elsewhere. Joe cleared his throat and Nicky turned to face him fully. 

“Listen, Nicky. Could we talk for a moment?” 

“Are we not talking now?” Nicky stalled, completely still as his heart fought to leave his chest. 

“Well yes, we are.” Joe smiled, a quick flash of white against brown skin that made Nicky’s cheeks heat. “I meant without our usual arguing.” 

“I do not think we have argued in some time.” Nicky replied honestly, but immediately cursed himself for it. Joe had the perfect opening to tell Nicky to back off, that someone else would be taking up the case so they could limit their time together, that Nicky had stepped over about a thousand professional lines. 

“Yeah, that’s what I want to talk about. In a way.” Joe was fiddling with a ring on his finger but looking at him earnestly. Nicky had to look away and survey the crowd. It felt as if they were trapped in some sort of bubble. 

“Please, Joe.” He cleared his throat, feeling the emotions he had shoved deep, deep away inside himself come reaching out to the surface. His voice came out as a whisper. “Please, Joe, not here.” His eyes were focused on Joe’s hands, and he missed Joe’s stricken look. Joe cleared his throat, eyes shining suspiciously. 

“Yeah, yeah okay fair enough. Not here. But-” 

Before he could say that he still wanted to talk, Nicky blurted out a “thank you” and was walking away as fast as his legs would take him. Joe was left standing by the buffet table, looking after Nicky and feeling as if his chest had been torn open with a sword. He saw Nile make her way towards him but it took a second for her words to make it through the dissipating bubble he and Nicky had been in. 

“Joe? Joe are you okay? Nicky just walked out of here like there was a fire. What the hell happened?” 

“He knows.” Joe said simply. Nile looked confused. 

“What do you mean he knows?”

“He knows that I love him, but he didn’t want to hear it.” 

Finally, he looked away from where Nicky had disappeared into the crowd. Nile’s face looked stricken, but he felt oddly calm. 

“Joe-” She began, but he cut her off with a smile. 

“It’s okay Nile, some things were not meant to be. The stars were not aligned and I assumed too much.”

“Bullshit.” Nile hissed, and Joe was taken aback by her anger. “You two were meant to be. More than anyone I know, more than even Andy and Quynh.” 

“You are sweet.” He told her, and he meant it. “Not everyone in our lives are meant to be our friends, or our lovers. Perhaps he is the great enemy that I will never defeat, maybe that is how we are tied together. I misinterpreted Nile, and he stopped me before I could make a fool of myself.” 

Nile still looked chagrined, but Joe just felt tired. Tired and sort of achy, like he had done a chest workout and not properly stretched afterwards. 

“I think I’ll go check on the grill.” 

He gave her a small smile and left. Nile pursed her lips but didn’t stop him.

 _These two idiots need a push._ She decided. 


	6. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case gets a date for its final arguments and Nile decides it's time to intervene- the case and her two favorite idiots in love are too important not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it has taken so long to update. In my defense, I had a few surgeries on my eyes and am just now able to look at a laptop so yeah (don't worry I'm recovering well!) 
> 
> Anyways here is the long awaited chapter! (Sans editing b/c we die like men) 
> 
> Final chapter will be up sometime this week. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Copley set the date for the hearing on a cold, windy, November day just before the Thanksgiving holiday. Nile had petitioned Booker for an extra day off to see her family and he had given it to her. This was why, late on a cold Tuesday night, Nile was wrapped up in a thick cable knit sweater tapping away on her computer while trying to finish her work before her break began the next day. She could hear the Judge moving around in his office, their offices shared a wall and door that was usually locked, but he worked odd hours so she was able to tune out the other man’s movements. 

Close to nine, when Nile was hoping to be done, the handle of the door between their offices rattled and Copley walked in. 

“Oh, Nile. I didn’t think you were still here.” He was dressed more casually than she had ever seen him, comfortable in worn jeans and a UChicago sweatshirt. He looked younger like this. “I have the hearing date for the oil case you’ve been tagging along on.” 

He handed her the folder in his hands and she flipped it open eagerly, scanning the first page. 

“An oral argument to be followed by your decision?” She summarized, looking up at him in surprise. The Judge leaned against the doorframe. 

“To be honest, I was ready to grant a motion for decision after discovery so that we wouldn’t have to go to oral arguments, but those two really underperformed in the discovery hearing.” 

Nile grimaced. The hearing had been difficult to sit through, but knowing that it added another step to the case was even more painful. 

“It wasn’t like them, which is why I’m granting oral arguments.” Copley told her. “Those two have been arguing in my court for so long I was sure they’d be an unstoppable force if someone got them to team up, but hey, we’re all wrong sometimes.” He sighed. 

“I don’t think you’re wrong Judge.” Nile told him. “I think they’ll rally, I really do.”

“Well you’d know better than I.” He told her, straightening. “If you could file that and let them know? Thanks, don’t stay too late.” 

“Will do, thanks Judge.” Nile told him as he left, closing the door softly behind him. 

Nile leaned back in her chair and turned to look out her small window. Even Copley was rooting for these two fool lawyers. At the very least, he wanted them to work themselves out and perform to the best of their abilities. 

Really I’m doing a public service by getting them together. She thought to herself, and pulled up an email letting them know of Copley’s decision and asking when they were planning to meet and practice. The Judge hadn’t given them a whole lot of time, only two months before the hearing, but Nile planned to make the best of it. 

She wasn’t sure when it’d started, but Nicky had begun to join her and Booker on their afternoon coffee runs since his office was so close to theirs. They’d meet at a coffee shop equidistant from the two and while away thirty or so minutes with their warm drinks while the temperatures around them dropped. Joe, too, had begun to join them for lunch about once a week. Sometimes he’d have Andy in tow, others he’d just show up with a smile and a suggestion for a new place to try. Thus far, all of his suggestions had been wonderful. 

Nile liked Joe and Nicky. They were funny, passionate, and incredibly intelligent. Joe was so kind and open while Nicky asked her questions she’d never considered and listened to her answers as if he had nothing else to do that day. While Joe could be stubborn he was quick to forgive while Nicky could probably hold a grudge for centuries and often surprised Nile with his honest rage at injustices done in some of his cases. 

If she wanted to play a part in what she was now certain Booker had started, now was her opportunity to do so. First thing was first, they needed to get back into the same room together. Nile filed the update quickly and wrapped up what little she had left to do, her mind whirling with plans to get her two friends on the same page. 

\---

Joe breathed deeply. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Once, twice, three times. He focused on his lungs filling and emptying just as he would do before prayer, clearing his head for the task ahead of him. The double doors were dark wood and heavy, typical government building doors that hadn’t been replaced since the 1950’s. 

He knew Nicky was on the other side of those doors. He’d tried his best to not have to face the other man- working as much over email as could be managed, but at last Nile’s pleas to have an in-person planning meeting won out. He should thank her really, after their last fiasco in Judge Copely’s court their case was on thin ice, saved only by their brilliant written submissions. 

Nile would be there too, though, so that was a small saving grace. There would be no discussion of Joe’s ill-timed realization or Nicky’s public rejection of said realization. Joe probably could’ve chosen a better venue, but he wasn’t sure that would have made much of a difference, after seeing the speed with which Nicky took off. 

This would suck, but it would make their case better so Joe focused on that as he finally pushed open the conference room doors. Nicky was already there, his papers thrown across half of the table and a rough outline of their argument’s logic on the white board behind him. In the brief moment before he looked up his wide shoulders had been relaxed, one rubbing the back of his neck in a self soothing motion and the other holding a sheet of paper as he turned back from the whiteboard towards the table. Once he did notice Joe, the line of his shoulders drew tight and the hand on his neck dropped, Joe remembered the feeling of those long fingers brushing his as they gave him coffee, traded papers or pens. Nicky’s pale eyes met his. Joe’s heart ached. 

“You’re early.” Joe said softly. 

The beginning of an emotion was crossing Nicky’s face before he shut it down. Joe, who had grown used to Nicky’s open expressions, pressed his lips together tightly. There was silence for a too long beat in which Nicky didn’t respond. Nicky gestured to the other side of the table. 

“Shall we begin?”

Joe moved to put down his bag and unpack the box of materials he’d brought with him.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Nile?” 

Nicky shrugged.

“She is smart. It will not be difficult to catch up.” 

Joe nodded without replying and unpacking his documents. He opened one of the large binders that had come out of the cardboard box and looked up at the white board behind Nicky’s head. 

“Okay, how are you envisioning our opening arguments?” 

“Riveting.” Nicky muttered, and Joe snorted. The two men made eye contact over the sea of papers on the long table. Joe’s eyes were soft, Nicky’s face was guarded, but his eyes exposed him. Joe opened his mouth to acknowledge the elephant sitting on both their chests but Nicky cleared his throat and continued quickly, turning to the white board. Joe watched him plan with sad eyes, and the moment passed. 

\---

They had been working for forty minutes when they realized that Nile had not yet joined them. As per usual, they had gotten caught up in their preparations and lost track of time outside of their bubble. They had worked through most of their opening when Joe looked around and Nicky paused, seeing his confusion. 

“Where’s Nile?” 

Nicky’s face changed from the oddly blank look he had been wearing to one of worry so quickly Joe would have missed it if he had not been studying it closely. 

“Perhaps she is staying late at work?” Nicky said, his face betraying his real emotions. 

“Nicky it’s three o’clock on a Saturday.” 

Nicky looked at his phone in surprise. 

“Oh.” Before Joe could suggest that they call her, Nicky spoke again. “Wait I got an email, we got an email from her twenty minutes ago.” 

Joe switched over to his email on his laptop. Sure enough, an email from Nile was sitting just below an annoyed email from Andy is a chain that Joe had been avoiding the past week.

To: Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com; Nicoló di Genova NDgenova@illinois.gov  
From: Nile Freeman nfreeman@district-courts-IL.gov  
Subject: Today’s Meeting  
2:40 pm 

Hey guys,

I’m so sorry to email so late but my little brother was visiting over his winter break and totally messed up his ankle ice skating. I don’t think he needs to go to the ER but I need to stay with him anyways until my mom can come and pick him up. 

I hope everything goes well! See you both on Wednesday. 

Best,  
Nile

P.S. Please don’t stay too late, and make sure to eat when you do. 

Joe shook his head at her brother’s misfortune and he heard Nicky tut under his breath. 

“Poor kid, I always thought ice skating was a dangerous pastime.” Joe commented as he typed out a reply. 

To: Nile Freeman nfreeman@district-courts-IL.gov ; Nicoló di Genova NDgenova@illinois.gov  
From:Joe Al-Kaysani jalkaysani@gmail.com  
Subject: Today’s Meeting  
3:02 pm 

Hey,

Sorry we’re just seeing this. We’re so sorry to hear about your brother, no need to apologize we’ve got it covered over here. I hope you’re right and it’s something minor, I’m sure he’ll be right back on his feet real soon. 

See you Wednesday.

-Joe

“It makes no sense, Blades taped to shoes are no way to travel or play sport.” Nicky agreed, sending off his own email much along the same lines of Joe. Joe chuckled despite himself. 

“It sounds like there’s a story, and maybe even a scar behind that statement.” Joe closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair. Nicky smiled into his phone. For a moment it was like things were normal again between them. That Joe hadn’t said anything, or that Nicky hadn’t run. Nicky put down his phone and the smile faded from his face.

“No, there’s nothing.” 

For a moment passed. Joe cleared his throat and leaned forward, looking at the papers in front of him. He wasn’t sure what they said. 

“Okay. So where were we?” 

\---

“In conclusion, the points of our argument are grounded in more than legal precedent. The letter of the law requires the full reparation of damages to the affected civilians and tribal lands and repayment to the State of their invested interests and costs incurred during cleanup, as the causation of the spill was clearly in direct violation of agreed upon contract of partnership.” Joe said tiredly, summarizing the argument that he would make more eloquently later. Nicky jumped in. 

“This would not create unfounded precedent, as Keane has suggested, but create a precedent solidly seated in the enumerated law. The workers were not at fault for building to the guidelines that were provided to them, the corporation was at fault for issuing guidelines that they knew cut corners and created potential for failure.” 

It was much later than they should be working on a Saturday, and Joe’s stomach was growling quietly. His eyes, however, stayed on Nicky. The man in question was sprawled in a chair, his casual clothes taking Joe back to their law school debate days. Their practice sessions had been the stuff of legend in school. He was in a familiar position, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed tightly as he spoke as if he had a headache. The other was hanging loosely off the arm of the chair, perfectly still. 

Joe found himself glad his bag didn’t have his sketchbook in it. He wouldn’t have been able to stop from making a fool of himself to sketch those hands. To perfect the line in between his eyebrows and the tight clench of his jaw. 

Nicky’s eyes opened slowly at Joe’s lack of response. They had been doing the final run through of their assembled arguments, preparing for every possible hole or response that Keane could dream up. It was hard and tiring work to examine the weaknesses of their own case, but their preparation would pay off in the courtroom. Tired blue eyes met tired brown ones. 

“This is where you make impassioned statements on the moral righteousness and the rights of individuals to hold megacorporations accountable.”

Joe smiled slightly. 

“I never practice those, I like them to have as unstudied an air as possible.” 

Nicky’s eyes closed again, but a smile stayed tucked into the corner of his mouth. 

“Did you just quote Jane Austen during the prep for the closing arguments of what is definitely our biggest case to date?” 

Joe laughed and Nicky’s eyes opened to watch him. Suddenly, there wasn’t enough air in the room for Joe to laugh anymore. They were such fools. This could be good, he _knew_ whatever was between them could be good if they let it turn to that. 

_Stop it._

Nicky had said no. Nicky was the one who rejected him and that was okay, that had to be okay because they still had to finish this case. This damn case that was righteous and moral and a normal lawyer’s dream to be handed. Other lawyers didn’t have what they had though. Such a pity. 

Joe blinked rapidly to come back to himself but there still wasn’t enough air in the room. Nicky was standing in front of him at the whiteboard and when did he get there? They were still looking at each other but it felt like Joe was trapped in molasses as Nicky took his hands gently. Joe’s skin burned, it was as cold as ever in this room but his hands were on fire. Nile always had to bring a sweatshirt when they met here. 

Nicky’s eyes never looked away as he placed the lightest of kisses to Joe’s knuckles. Joe had hit the bag wrong boxing with Booker last weekend, and one of his knuckles was still bruised. 

“Your hands are cold.” Nicky whispered.

And then Nicky was kissing him, Joe’s hands still held in one of his as his other went to cup the back of his head. Joe’s mind was swirling too slowly and too rapidly at the same time. He felt like he couldn’t find his bearings before the warm pressure of Nicky’s lips left. It had been only a moment, but Nicky tasted of the bitter coffee they had been drinking and something that Joe would never be able to put a name to.

Nicky’s eyes were closed as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I am sorry, sometimes you are too much to witness. I will see you in court.” 

Before Joe could pull himself together enough to respond the warmth of Nicky’s body was gone. By the time he managed to open his eyes, the door was ajar and Nicky was nowhere to be seen. Joe felt cold. Nicky hadn’t even bothered to gather up his papers. 

_We feel the same._ He realized, sitting down heavily. 

_We are such fools._


	7. And Lovers in the Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the case is here and emotions are running high. Joe finally knows how Nicky really feels, but will Joe be able to convince Nicky he feels the same? Will Nile and Booker kill one of them first? Will the case be decided in their favor? 
> 
> Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for following this fic! It has been a pleasure to write and get y'all's feedback. You're really all the best and make the writing process so much easier. 
> 
> My inbox is always open for stories if you have suggestions or things you want to see! 
> 
> As always, any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> One last thank you to [nys30](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/nys30) for letting me use your story idea!! I hope you've enjoyed!

Nicky breathed in deeply through his nose and pushed it discreetly out through his mouth. At the podium, a young lawyer was arguing the state’s position in the sentencing hearing they were sitting in. Aside from the occasional nervous stammer and the sheen of sweat at her brow, the woman was doing just fine, though Nicky would be the first to admit that he was only listening with one ear. It was difficult to mess up a sentencing hearing and they had reviewed her recommendations to the court together for half an hour beforehand. The rest of it was out of her hands. 

Instead of monitoring the young woman, Nicky was doing his level best to not turn and look at the pews behind him. Glancing at the clock, he saw that there were only ten minutes left in the sentencings before he and Joe’s longer oral argument hearing was slated to begin. Joe would be here any minute and, unlike last time, he would be free to enter and wait in the benches. 

Nicky’s stomach roiled at the thought. His chest felt tight. He’d really laid his cards out at their last meeting and was not looking forward to the inevitable rebuke he had coming. In defense of his actions, Joe had been breathtaking the entire afternoon. In fact, Joe had been breathtaking since Nicky had first laid eyes on him. He’d hated him of course, but he would never deny that the other man was a masterpiece of God’s made incarnate. 

Nicky had first seen Joe in their very first torts class. It was the first class of his L1 year and he vividly remembered the feel of nerves in the air, the too loud laughter and faux swagger that his classmates exhibited. He had come in a few minutes early to snag a seat in the middle of the auditorium and set up his laptop. From this seat, he had an unobscured view of the large white board he had read this professor favored. That was, until a curly headed man smiling like the sun jogged down the steps and took the seat right in his way. 

Nicky had glared at the back of that curly head. Nicky couldn’t help but to notice him in every class he had after that. 

Two months later their grades for their first paper was posted on the professor’s door. Only one A would be given out, and Nicky had been determined to be it. 

**Grades-**  
 **A** : Yusuf Al-Kaysani   
**A-** : Nicolò de Genova 

It proceeded like that for years, Joe and Nicky switching places on top, forever trying to outgun each other. Joe would answer a question in class and Nicky’s hand would shoot up for the next one. Nicky would successfully compete in moot court and Joe was signing up the next day. Once, Nicky looked up Joe’s schedule and put a hold on all of the books that he would need in the library. Joe made sure Nicky got the wrong outlines for the con law final. 

Somewhere along the way, maybe halfway, possibly even sooner, Nicky’s hate turned to grudging admiration which then turned to respect. Yusuf al-Kaysani was a sight to behold when in his element. His mind was brilliant and his oration made contract law gripping. Their first summer working together they had competed head to head, and Nicky had never felt a thrill like it. He worked across a desk from the man who was gunning for the same position he was and- he was too much to witness. 

Respect melted into something else that he refused to name. If anything, it made his hatred burn that much hotter. 

“Mr. Genova?” 

Nicky blinked rapidly, coming back to himself. In front of him, the young woman he had been mentoring was looking at him. 

“We’ve finished. The Judge gave Mr. Simmons twelve years like we suggested.” 

“Good work Lupita. You can stay for the hearing or pack up and head back to the office.” He gave her a small smile and looked over at Booker. The other man was speaking with Nile at his desk but caught Nicky’s eye and shot him a questioning look. Nicky came over. 

“You look lost, you sure you’re in the right courtroom?” Booker joked lowly. The Judge had retired to his chambers in between cases but everyone still spoke in lowered tones. In a room this large, everything echoed. Beside him, Nile rubbed his arm comfortingly. 

“I kissed Joe a few days ago-” the hand on his arm disappeared “I’m not sure how this hearing will be affected.” 

Above him, Booker was frozen with his hands on the keyboard, mouth pursed and Nile was looking at him imploringly. She shook her head and turned to Nicky. 

“That’s a great step Nicky, maybe a bit sudden but good- how’d he take it?” 

Nicky looked at her.

“This doesn’t surprise you?” 

She looked unimpressed and shook her head. Nicky sighed heavily.

“I left before he could react. He was just so, so him I couldn't help it. We haven’t spoken since.”

He directed the last sentence at Booker, who seemed to have pulled himself together. 

“Well you know you two need to speak together in like, five minutes?” 

Nile shot him a look, Booker’s position in his raised desk the only thing keeping her from smacking him. 

“Not helpful Book,” She turned to Nicky. “I’m sure that you two will be fine, you’ve needed to talk for a while now.” 

Nicky’s brow furrowed. 

“Has he said something to you?” 

“Not in so many words.” Nile told him, giving him a pleading look like she was begging him to understand something. 

“Well you’re about to get your chance because he’s literally walking this way.” 

Nile and Nicky followed his gaze to see Joe holding the door open for Andy, who was carrying a second box in addition to the one in Joe’s arms. He smiled at them but it disappeared quickly when Nicky spun back around to study the wood pattern of Booker’s desk in front of his eyes. Nile patted his arm again briefly. 

“Good luck Nicky.” She said.

“You’ll be fine.” Booker grunted. 

Nicky turned and walked back to their table. 

\---

Joe had been in such a good mood the past several days that Andy had kicked him out of her office on multiple occasions to “sober up and get your head on straight”. Joe’s following jokes about being straight only got something thrown at him to get him out of her office faster. 

What could be said? Nicky kissed him. They liked each other. After years and years of miscommunication and misinterpreted signals they were on (almost) the same page. So yes, he did actually need to speak to the man in question and dissuaded him from the ridiculous notion that Joe was not head over heels for his broad shoulders and dry wit but, it was going to happen sooner rather than later. When you’ve been working on a timeline of years, a few days feels trivial. 

It had actually been pretty easy for Joe to come to terms with the fact that his hatred for his former nemesis soon to be boyfriend was closer to passionate longing than it was true hatred. Two sides of the same coin and all that. Nicky was brilliant, beautiful, and so committed to the “greater good” that it made Joe want to cry. They had some things to work out, to be sure, but going into the courtroom Joe was positive and confident that their relationship was about to change for the better. 

That was, until Nicky almost broke his neck trying to avoid making eye contact with him the second he walked in the room. Joe felt the smile drop from his face, his confidence tucking away against his spine. That wasn’t a good sign. 

Nicky only gave him a cut nod and Andy a strained smile as they laid out their materials. He stayed on the opposite side of the table and was resolutely refusing to meet Joe’s eyes, but his hands were steady. Joe looked over to Booker, who shrugged, and to Nile, who gestured towards Nicky. 

He looked down at the top of the other man’s head, as he was studiously reading a binder Joe knew they didn’t need to reference. He opened his mouth and realized quite suddenly that he didn’t know what to say. He had spent days confident that they would work this out and that everything would be okay but he hadn’t actually thought about what to say to get there. In a last ditch effort to clear his head, he walked Andy back towards the pews where the audience would watch the trial. 

There were a fair amount of people here, despite the fact that Copley wasn’t expected to issue a ruling today. Joe recognized tribal members that he had interviewed along with a few farmers and ranchers. He gave them what he hoped was a confident smile and nod as Andy passed through the gate and stood on the other side of the barrier. 

“Joe,” he looked at her, “don’t forget that you’re here to win a case. This is about the people behind me, not the one behind you.” 

Joe breathed deeply and looked back at Nicky. He was highlighting a part in his notes on the podium, his mouth moving slightly as he read. Something settled inside of Joe, his courage came forward to fill his chest and he looked back at Andy. 

“In this instance, I need the man behind me if the people behind you have any chance of winning.” 

“All rise!” Booker called behind Joe, but he didn’t break eye contact with Andy as the room stood. She studied his face and nodded firmly. 

“Then fix what you need to fix, and fix it now Joe.” 

He nodded to her and turned back to face the Judge, who was just sitting in his seat. The room rustled as everyone except for Joe, Nicky, and Keane took their seats. The Judge was shifting through his paperwork, Booker handing him articles to sign before they began. Joe made his way to the podium, his body angled away from the bench, and pulled Nicky gently away from the mic. Nicky looked at him with big eyes.

“Joe? What are you-” 

“Nicky.” Joe let his hand drop from Nicky’s sleeve down to his hand and tangled their fingers together loosely. Nicky stopped speaking. Joe only had seconds before Copley would call the court to order. 

“Your hands are cold.” 

Nicky, ever the quick thinker, seemed to freeze as his eyes grew imperceptibly wider. Joe sat with his heart in his throat for a long moment before Nicky responded.

“Really?” 

Joe squeezed his hand softly. 

“Yes, yes of course.” 

Nicky’s face went through a series of subtle emotions that, one day, Joe hoped to be able to interpret. Copley knocked his gavel on the bench loudly but neither man flinched. 

“Order in the court! We are here today to witness the closing arguments of…”

Copley’s voice continued in the background and Joe saw Nicky breath in a subtle but deep breath. 

“Okay-” Nicky squeezed his hand back and checked his notes before giving Joe a small smile “Okay.” 

Joe nodded and dropped his hand, his other moving up to squeeze the back of Nicky’s neck briefly as he went to sit at the table. At the podium, Nicky’s entire demeanor changed. His shoulders squared and relaxed, his chin lowered and his eyes regained the glittering look they had whenever he had a job to do. In this case, an argument he knew he could win. 

Joe hid his grin behind his hand and leaned back in his chair, Keane had no idea what he was getting into.

\---

“Hey, do you have the Culver memo from our meeting yesterday?”

Nile looked up to see Joe leaning against the doorway of her new office, UChicago coffee cup in hand and the other holding a stack of folders. 

“Oh, yeah you left the office before I realized you’d forgotten it.” 

She opened the drawer of her neat desk to pull out the memo and Joe stepped forward so that she could add it to the top of his stack. He didn’t have far to step due to the size of her office, but most new hires didn’t even get one, so Nile wasn’t complaining. The only reason she had that luxury was because of the small size of the pro bono department. 

“Thanks, I have a meeting with Andy in five and was freaking out because I couldn’t find it.” 

Nile looked at him knowingly. 

“Feeling nervous today?” 

He rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Absolutely not, he’s going to do just fine.” 

Nile hummed and turned back to her desktop. 

“You’re not fooling anyone you know.” 

“Shut up.” 

Never one to leave it on a bad note, he still tossed a- “see you at lunch!” over his shoulder before leaving. Nile shook her head fondly. It was only her second month working under Andy but she was settling in even faster than she had hoped. Andy was a fantastic and demanding mentor that encouraged Nile to push back and come up with her own ideas. 

Joe and Booker had been helpful in Nile’s transition to a firm work pace, which had surprised her after a year in the courthouse. As a representative of the Judge, everyone waited on your say. On the other side, she was scrambling to meet court deadlines. She’d already appeared in court twice, both of them procedural, but the one in front of Copley and Booker had been particularly surreal. Booker’s reference had been a big reason Andy offered Nile this position, so appearing in front of her old boss and mentor had made her surprisingly nervous. 

Speaking of nerves, Joe was doing an admirable job hiding his. Nile knew she was zoning out as she mused over the past few days. Joe had been all nervous smiles and laughter because Nicky, at long last, was leaving his job. 

After their landmark case together, in which Copley had handed down a ruling that required millions in private reparations, the payment of cleanup costs, and contract violation charges at the highest executive levels, Nicky had become a hot commodity that the government was trying to make the most out of. They had him argue some of their biggest cases in the past few months, but it was clear that Nicky had found his partner. 

Which is not to say that he didn’t argue the cases well, but seeing Joe and Nicky arguing a case together was like seeing the A team come onto the field, everyone else was just lacking. 

The past few days, Andy had been making that case to her fellow partners and, today, Nicky was in his final interview for a partner track position. It would put him at the same level as Joe, who was struggling under his current caseload, and give Nile yet another mentor to learn under. There wasn’t a lot of reason to be nervous, it would make sense that the partners would want to snipe the State’s newest star by offering him meaningful work and a much higher salary, but Nile understood why Joe was anxious. 

They were, of course, dating. There weren’t office rules against it, but arguments of nepotism could certainly be made, even if Joe was in the dark about it until a few days ago. Nile tapped her fingers against the solid wood of her desk. Her heart would be in her chest too, she thought, if she had everything she wanted after years of frustration and had the opportunity to get even more than you knew to hope for. Yeah, Joe had every right to be nervous, but that wouldn’t stop her from teasing him through lunch. 

\---

Joe’s keys rattled in the key bowl as he loosened his tie and shut the door with his foot.

“I’m home!” He called, moving further into the apartment. “I’m sorry I’m late, traffic was insane and I left late. I know your apartment is bigger but I’m still getting used to it being further away.” 

He moved into the bedroom as he spoke and tossed his briefcase on the bed, followed by his tie. When Nicky didn’t reply Joe frowned and moved further down the hallway towards their living room and kitchen. The smell of cooking guided him into the kitchen, where he finally found Nicky. He was standing by the stove and giving him the small smile Joe only got out of him when they were alone together. His long arms were crossed against his broad chest.

“How did it go today?” 

Joe asked carefully, searching Nicky’s face for an answer. The smile stayed the same, but Nicky’s eyes seemed to glitter as he twisted to grab the two flutes of champagne behind him. Joe gasped and looked at Nicky, he could feel a broad smile growing on his face. 

“That well?” He asked. 

“I’d say we should start car pooling.” Nicky told him, and Joe laughed triumphantly. He rushed forward and took a moment to take the flutes and set them aside before grabbing Nicky’s face and kissing him deeply. They were both smiling so much it made kissing difficult so Joe pulled away and rested their foreheads together, Nicky’s hands coming up to rest on his hips. 

“I am so proud of you habibi.” 

He whispered, and Nicky kissed his forehead gently before pulling him into a tight embrace. Joe relaxed into it and hugged back just as tightly. 

“We’re going to do some real good Joe, a lot of it.” 

Nicky murmured into Joe’s neck, and Joe pulled back just enough to kiss him again. This time it was deeper, both of them falling into the gravity of the moment and each other. 

“And now we get to do it together.” 

Joe whispered as Nicky’s hands began roaming and his kisses moved down his neck. He blinked, trying to regain some upper brain function. 

“What’s on the stove?”

“Nothing that can’t wait.” 

Nicky responded and Joe laughed loudly and Nicky pulled him towards their bedroom, his happiness threatening to overwhelm him. 

_I am so blessed._

He had everything he had ever wanted, and many things he hadn’t realized he needed. They would do good work together with their friends who were rapidly becoming more like family. It may not last forever, but Joe prayed fervently in that moment that it would last as long as Allah saw just. 

A few centuries mayber. 

He would take what he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
